nico 's life
by cartooncash44
Summary: nico's life after TLO and he has trouble with awkward things bad summary but real goood story. rating M for later in story
1. Chapter 1

Nico POV. Adrenalin rushed through my body. I was on the verge of death fighting a gang of laestrygonian giant. There was about six of them and they were wearing steel Greek armor. I was in new york trying to find a powerful half-blood because her father called camp saying she ran away and wanted someone to find her then I have to take her all the way back to camp (which isn't that far away). and now I'm risking my life to save a girl I've only known for an hour.

The girls name was Jessica. She had dark brown hair with purple eyes. She wore a purple bandanna on her head and a spaghetti strap tank-top with. She had short-shorts on with purple flip-flops. She was wearing loopy earrings and her finger nails were purple too. And yea I realized how much she was obsessed with purple.

I said "stay behind me unless you wanna die." I grabbed the hilt of my Stygian sword (which was forged in the underworld by Hades himself) and pulled it out. I slapped my watch as immediately It spiraled into a celestial bronze shield. I stomped the ground forcing the ground to crack open 2 dozen skeletal warriors busted out the pit. They quickly surrounded the giants. I slammed my shield into giant 1. It stumbled backward as a skelatel warrior stabbed it sword into its chest. giant 1 one burst into flames. The giants swiped the skeletal warior down and yelled "curse you... we will be back" as they charged off.

Jessica was standing in the corner of the alley cowering. she was crying with a back pack slung over her shoulder. she looked up and said "are... they... wait why do you have a sword and why did _**they**attack me." "well... umm... did your dad tell you about you being a demigod?" "uhh duh... thats why i ran away... why" "well monster have a tendency to eat demigods...anyway we gotta go... _**now**_" she stood up and said  
"where." "camp half blood on long island." "but that's all the way on the other side of the country" "yep, come on we need to get you back to camp." _

_we stopped a taxi in the middle of the road and got in. the driver had grey hair with wrinkly skin. i said "long island, half blood hill." 'gotta pay up front for that. $250" i had about $1200 so i had no problem with money. i pulled out some money and handed it to him. _

_jessica had her IPOD pluged in her ears the whole time. _

_finaly we pulled up at half blood hill. we walked up the hill and into camp half-blood. we walked straight to the big house. Chiron stood in front of the big house and smiled at jessica "welcome young half blood. Nico leave her with me i'll take things from here." i shrugged and kept walking towrd the arena wich is were i might find percy. _

_ever since Percy made the deal with the gods that there should be a cabin for all gods camps numbers have grown drastically. wich ment capture the flag was like real war.(wich was tonight) _

_when i aproached the arena i heard **clang...clang...clang.** i walked in the arena and i saw percy fighting a dark haired girl in light armer with kunies strapped to her was slim and as tall as me she had three katanas, two in either hand and one katana hilt in her mouth. they clashed so fast i couldnt tell what was happening until riptide was crookedly in the ground and she was holding the swords around percy nexk forming an "x" i'd never seen percy get disarmed by a girl. the girl said "beat you... again." she lowered her swords as percy sighed "Nico, promise not to tell any of the campers she beat me." i laughed "what ever, what"s you name." the girl turned towrd me and said "Cynthia." i devilishley smiled "wanna spar." "whatever." she put a sword backin her mouth and raised her swords. i drew my sword as she slammed her sword into mine. then she sliced at me as i slid backwards. i kicked her backwards as i disarmed her right sword. she grbbed the sword out her mouth and said **" BITCH COME ON**_." i smiled wickedley and i quickly kicked her down i dived on top of her and held her hands down. she smiled and said "your atractive." i lauged and stood up. i looked at percy and said" how did you..." he said" i sware on the river of styx i let her win. i beat Kronos. doyou think i would get wupt by her." i looked back at cynthia and said "whos your immortal perent" she said"ares." i said "oh, im son of hades. your gonna lose during capture the flag tonight." "whatever im going to get changed for dinner" she walked off.

i looked at percy and said"man, she just as hot as the girl i brought in today." Percy laughed and said "well, come on we should get to the mess hall."

when we got to the mess hall we saw annabeth and silena bearegard sitting was wearing a orange camp half blood t-shirt and blue jean short-shorts. everyone thought silena had a crush on me and so did i. she was always up close... realy close. i sat next to her because i had crush to and she was hot. percy sat next to annabeth and awkwardly kissed her. silena looked at me and i could tell she was blushing. silena said" ummm. uh.." she rushed her lips against mine. the kiss was violent. i violently kissed back. suddenly we realized what we wher doing and she shot back. "sorry Nico." I smilled and said "it was great dont be sorry."

when i looked around and every one was staring (and by everone i mean the whole camp) i felt my face get hot. fortunitley chiron rose his goblet and said" let us eat." platters of food appeared. i got up and gave porposhion food to the gods. then i sat back down next to silena.

after dinner me, Percy, Annabeth, and Silena set up a plan for capture the flag. then we got in our positions and waited for the horn to sound. I was on border patrol with a dozen of other demigods. percy and conor stoll were leading a bunch of demigods to capture the flag while annabeth and silena lead the flag patrol.

As soon as chiron blew the horn percy and coner sped by with a buch of people. i already head an explosion and a bunch of yelling.

suddenly clarrise cynthia and the rest of ares cabin charged at us. i yelled "hold the border." although we were going to get killed.

i saw 2 hermes kids tryig to hold clarisse back and the rest were fighting off ares kids. cynthia looked at me and glared at me.(which was all she could do becouse her mouth had a sword in it.) she charged full speed. i slammed the hilt my sword into her stomach but it didnt phase her. she slammed her sword into my leg and kicked me down. i felt drowsy but i was strong enough to summon a dozen skelatel warriors. i slamed my sword into the ground. it cracked open as a dozen wariors sprawled out as 2 tackled her and the other beat the hell out of clarise and her friends. suddenly percy dashed back on our territory. chiron sounded the horn and said" game over blue team wins."


	2. MidNight spying on ares's cabin

Nico pov-


End file.
